Shinigamista
by Zelshamada
Summary: [01x02. One Short] Nombre: Heero Yuy. Edad: 16. Religión: Shinimagista, y no me importa si no lo entienden, porque no saben lo que es amar a un Dios.


**Gundam Wing**

_"Shinigamista"_

**«-------»**

.-

.-

Notas1:

Woe! n.n ¡Mi primer fic publicado de GW! -Salta de emoción-.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Ok, por primera vez, esto es **serio**. En primera, hay **Shonen-ai** (o tal vez, **Yaoi**), **01x02**; la otra: si eres muy devoto religioso, no te lo recomiendo. Nada más el título hace referencia al Dios aquí honrado, así que pido, por favor, que si no te gusta nada de lo expuesto allá arriba, no lo leas. Hey, estamos en un país libre. (¿eh¿aún somos libres de decidir qué leemos, no¿¿¿NO?)

_Aclaración:_ Gundam Wing es mío en la misma proporción que Venezuela tiene un buen presidente. (Con respeto a todos los que le apoyen) So,… sólo es mía la idea y el fic.

Ojo: Sé que es fastidioso, pero para que se entienda: lo que está en _cursiva_ son hechos del pasado, en **_negrita_** pensamientos y en letra normal son los acontecimientos que pasan en el presente.

¡Bien! n.n ¡Espero les guste!

.-

**«-------**

.-

.-

Apellido: Yuy.

Nombre: Heero.

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: --/--/--.

Lugar de Nacimiento: --.

Religión:

Heero parpadeó bastante extrañado observando fijamente la solicitud. Por primera vez en su vida se inscribiría _realmente_ en un colegio, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a rellenar con datos falsos, esta vez quiso ser lo más franco posible; después de todo la guerra ya había terminado, no había porqué esconderse o desplazarse clandestinamente.

Dejar en blanco los datos que no conocía, no significaba nada. No movía ninguna fibra de su interior no saber su fecha o lugar de nacimiento, él simplemente se sumaba un año más cuando pasaba un año completo. No se complicaba.

Pero… ¿Religión?

_.-…¿Quién es tu Dios?_

**_Simplemente, no creo que sepas lo poderoso que eres._**

Parpadeó nuevamente, al seguir leyendo el cuestionario de inscripción, constatando que, la mayoría de las preguntas, no iban a poder ser contestadas; al menos no con la verdad.

A no ser, por supuesto, que hiciera la acotación al pié de la página: "Lo siento, soy alguien que siempre vivió en la guerra."

Pero, en realidad, lo que no quería hacer, era mentir. Sentía que inscribirse de verdad en un colegio, representaba un nuevo comienzo; una nueva vida. Y no quería poner datos falsos.

¿Religión?...

_.-… ¡Hee-Heero…! Aaah… ¿quién… mmmh… quién…?_

_.-Mmmh._

**_Estar a tu lado, es un privilegio. Uno que comparte equitativamente las cualidades: divino y oscuro. Qué paradójico eres._**

"Ateo" dejaba de ser una opción. Él nunca creyó en ninguna de las religiones de las que tanto se hablaban. Heero jamás predicó en contra de ninguno de todos los nombres divinos que había oído, así como jamás le había brindado su fe.

Al menos, hasta hace un tiempo.

_.-¿…es tu Dios?- Ahogó un gemido- ¿Tú…?_

**_Eres un ser que se venera a sí mismo, y así vez se ha ganado muchos seguidores, lo sé, porque los siento._**

Jamás podría católico. No entendía ése Dios -así mismo llamado- que la iglesia se empeñaba en mostrar. De uno lleno de amor, pasaban a uno vengativo; que lo único que hacían era rezar en vez de actuar. ¿Qué tipo de vida sería aquella?

Heero se lo preguntaba de vez en cuando. Nunca desaprobó la idea, así como nunca pensó en implantársela a sí mismo.

_.-Heero… ¿tú me proclamarías como… tu Dios? Aah… ¿me amarías como lo que soy? Ooh…_

_.-Tú eres… mmmh… Tú eres tú._

**_De una forma u otra trazaste tu leyenda divina y abriste tus alas de ángel negro. Eres un Dios, el Dios de la Muerte._**

Los budistas siempre le habían parecido muy espirituales. Tal vez, le sentaría bien a Wufei.

Los árabes muy obsesionados y apasionados. Podía admitir que se identificaba en algo con ellos, pero, no se sentía parte del grupo, o tan si quiera bienvenido. No compartían los mismos ideales, simplemente así no era él. Tal vez, luego hablaría con Quatre.

_.-Yo… ¡Aah! Dime, mmmh, dime Heero… ¿quién es…?_

_**Tal vez, estás perdido en tu propia oscuridad, sin querer salir; es una buena autodefensa, lo admito. Es sólo que jamás he visto algo más DIVINO que tu sonrisa.**_

Cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos con más calma. Una respiración profunda, que casi pudo ser tomada como un suspiro, salió de su cuerpo sin restricciones.

¿Si ponía "Shinigamista" alguien entendería?

_.-¿Quién es tu Dios¡Aah! Mmmh… Dímelo, Heero¿quién es tu Dios¿A quién… le tienes fe?_

_.-Es… mmmh… un mal momento… ¡ah! Para tus preguntas…_

_.-No- Jadeo prolongado-… porque si tienes un Dios; otro Dios, yo…_

**_Para mí, divinidad, es un término muy sublime. Algo que no sólo te da tranquilidad, sino que te inspira paz, redención, curación para el alma herida. Eso es divinidad, mí divinidad. Ahora respóndeme¿existe algo más divino que tu sonrisa¿Lo hay¿Puedo verlo¿Puedo ver tu sonrisa¿Puedo hacerla MÍA?_**

****

Apretó un poco el lápiz en su mano derecha, mientras que se ponía de acuerdo consigo mismo en la respuesta a una de las preguntas más tontas que le hubieran hecho en un cuestionario.

Bueno, no que a él le importara que entendieran la respuesta, pero la verdad quería salir rápido del proceso normal de inscripción. Esperaba que no lo llamaran un día para que explicara el término "Shinigamista", porque sabía que nadie lo comprendería; no sabrían cómo él se sentiría, ni la intensidad de sus sentimientos y adoración.

_.-… ¡Aaah, ah! Si tú… ¡Cielos! Si tuvieras otro Dios, me…- Sonrisa mientras traga jadeos- encargaría de borrarlo… hasta que sólo, mmmh, quedara…_

_.-Uhmm… ¿sólo quedaaahras tú? Aah._

_.-Jah… ¿a quién… proclamas tu Dios?_

**_Tu increíblemente magnética aura, atrapa hasta a los más desdichados. Sí, puede que tú peques de ególatra, pero yo peco de egoísta. Y no me importa. Porque NADA me importa cuando tu hoz es materializada y transformada en la luz de tus ojos, y reclamas el alma de quien te mira._**

Tal vez entendieran que el adoraba al Dios de la Muerte, y puede que tanto literal como metafóricamente tuvieran razón. Él amaba y adoraba a Shinigami; que son uno mismo, que son dos, que es Duo.

_.-Dímelo Heero… ¿quién es tu Dios?_

_.-¡Aah!- Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar- Shin-Shinigami. Shinigami. ¡Shinigami! Aahh…_

_.-¡Aaahh!_

**_Tienes mi alma, Shinigami, la tienes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde el principio de todo y de nada. ¿Qué harás con ella¿Soy otro mortal en tu lista de devotos? Ahora, dímelo tú._**

Heero casi se sintió sonrojar, pero rápidamente controló su cuerpo sin que éste llegara a nada. También, podría hablarles del lado carnal del asunto, uno en dónde lo creyeran menos loco.

**_¿Han sentido el nirvana¿Saben lo que es hacerle el amor a un Dios o viceversa? No creo que entiendan cómo se siente. Así cómo no entenderían su compañía, sus ojos expresivos y a la vez misteriosos. Su sonrisa alegre, que oculta un pasado difícil. Nadie lo entendería, porque nadie ama tanto al Dios de la Muerte._**

_.-Te… ¡aaah!_

_.-¡Shinigami¡Shinigami¡Shinigami!- Tomó aire, mientras sus manos ayudaban al empuje del cuerpo, aprisionando las caderas del Dios- Duo. Duo. ¡Duo¡Duo¡Duo!_

_.-Sí… sí… ¡Aaah, Heero! Mmmh… ¡Me gusta mucho más… Aaaahhh… así…!_

_.-¡Duo¡Duo!_

_.-¡Heero!_

**_A veces creo que no sabes que tan grande es lo que siento por ti, Shinigami. Tal vez, aún no creas el gran poder que tienes sobre mí. Soy tu más fiel e incondicional devoto. Esto no es dependencia, esto ya llegué a calificarlo, y ya llegué a decírtelo… muchas veces._**

_.-¡Duo, te… amo!_

_.-Yo... mmmh… yo también, Heero. ¡Heero¡Heero! Ah… tú eres mí…_

**_Es sólo que formamos un equipo fuerte y extrañamente equilibrado. De vez en vez creo que no sientes la intensidad de mis sentimientos, tal vez, por ser cómo soy; pero yo no quiero cambiar, y tú no has intentado cambiarme, porque juntos nos comprendemos y ayudamos, pero trato de demostrártelo todas las veces que puedo. Siempre que tengo una oportunidad, me gusta hacerte subir al cielo a donde perteneces._**

_.-Tú eres… lo que más amo en todo el…-Jadeo prolongado y falta de respiración- universo.- Sus ojos más brillantes que nunca._

_.-… ¡Aaah, Duo!_

Heero miró a su alrededor ya decidido. No tenía dudas de cuál Dios le daba paz o lo llenaba de amor incondicional. De eso jamás dudaría, ya que lo vivía día tras día. La sonrisa de un ángel, una sonrisa que era sólo suya. Nadie lo comprendería, porque sólo había un Dios de la Muerte.

_.-Te amo más que a nada, Heero._

**_Y es totalmente mío, y yo soy de él. La Muerte no me produce miedo, puede ser una gloriosa salvación y curación, sobretodo si está tan mezclada con la vida, cómo yo la siento. El Dios de la Muerte vive detrás de una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos más bonitos y expresivos que haya visto jamás. Son encantos divinos. Y son míos._**

Sin pensarlo más, escribió su respuesta al lado de la pregunta que tanto tiempo lo dejó pensando, y sin titubeos se lo entregó a la señorita que estaba sentada en el escritorio haciendo labores de secretaria. Aquel era el último paso; ya estaba inscrito en aquel nuevo colegio, en donde, por supuesto, estudiaba Duo.

_.-Yo te amo por lo que eres Shinigami, mí Duo._

**_Y la verdad, no me importan los dioses de los demás. Te tengo a ti, y soy feliz así. Contigo. Mientras compartes tu divinidad._**

No esperó respuesta de ella, y dio media vuelta para salir. Ya podía imaginar la cara confundida de la joven cuando leyera "Shinigamista"; si lo mandaban para el psicólogo, Duo se burlaría de por vida. Sí, a pesar de todo, porque así de libre era él.

_.-Tú eres mi universo, Duo._

**_Shinigamista, eso soy. Yo me encargaré de traer el cielo para ti, Shinigami. Mí amado Duo._**

Una sonrisa salió a relucir en sus fracciones, haciéndolo ver aún más atractivo y más joven; tal vez, liberado por su Dios. Su muy adorado Shinigami.

.-

.-

**-------»**

.-

_¡Finiquiten!_

.-

Notas:

.-Con voz de PNL (Programación Neuro-Lingüística)-: No quedó mal no culpes a la cabra; no quedó tan mal. Petra no es culpable… ¡Bueno! Eh… La verdad, me guardo mi opinión! xD

Veamos, este fic se me ocurrió hace nada. Estaba yo medio dormida en el metro, cuando de repente a Petra -mi inspiración- le dio por idearse un fic de GW, y como desde hace tanto tiempo quería escribir algo de esta serie, pues ¡ella actuó sola! Incluso en contra de mi voluntad, porque tengo MUCHO sueño. La Uni no es cosa de juego (al menos no el horario).

Bien, sé que está raro y muy mezclado, pero, en realidad, eso fue lo que más me gustó. No es un fic con trama (Weeh! Otro PWP), pero ¡ey, se pasa el rato¿ne? No sé si capté a Heero, pero al menos creo que sí puse en evidencia cuanto adoro al Shinigami. (Y no se vio mi amor a Wufei; no me den cuerda!)

OJO otra vez: Yo creo en Dios sobre todas las cosas, pero si me preguntan mi religión, la verdad, no sabría qué contestar. Soy muy espiritual y puedo hablarte de muchos dioses o el Dios/Diosa; sé cuanto sirve rezar, y a pesar de todo, no critico ninguna religión. Tampoco es un tributo a la Muerte como tal (¬¬U), ehh… xD yo sólo aclaro.

Mí e-mail: zelshamada (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
